


【Mystic Messenger】 MC不发威你们以为她是Elly啊？

by Icefllaya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefllaya/pseuds/Icefllaya
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Kudos: 1





	【Mystic Messenger】 MC不发威你们以为她是Elly啊？

从lof逃难来了  
原有文章全搬到ao3备份

【Mystic Messenger]】MC不发威你们以为她是Elly啊？  
#说在前面#  
大量Ray线剧透  
各种玩儿梗全程吐槽  
被车厘子在Ray线恶意虐的lo主有着十分强烈地想吐槽回去的愿望，简而言之是脑袋一热的产物  
大概是吐槽役担当的女战神设定MC  
给被Ray线各种虐的小伙伴们带来愉悦（？  
很多吐槽可能会带来不适，请不要打lo主，lo主已经跑很远了（？

我觉得Ray线MC的战斗力根本就是被忽略了，一个前四天怼RFA，后几天先后怼V怼Rika怼狂躁ver.Saeran，中间还挨饿被精神虐待差点儿被灌药，最后成功把Saeran从mint eye捞出来的MC，怎么可能是柔弱的女孩子！这条线的MC是妥妥的女战神好吗！女！战！神！  
——>基于这种感觉诞生了这篇写作是文读作吐槽的东西【被打  
就是想写一个为了把Saeran救出来无所畏惧战斗力max的帅气MC！

Ready？  
Let's party！！  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

你检查了一下书包里的装备。  
3XSLL，Xwitch，X1 xoga，完美！  
你美滋滋地在约定好的咖啡馆等着电话里的人来接你去测试……  
鬼咧！  
谁会信你这种毫无技术的拐人手段，现在X销都不这么干了好吗？  
所以不报告给police叔叔们真的好么，你皱着眉头看着手机上设置的快速报警拨号……  
冥冥之中车厘子之神给了你指示，不要怀疑快去吧虽然这其实就是个X销窝点但是你不去就不能开启故事了你不开启故事我们怎么骗氪@$#%^$%&^*(*)(……  
这说了什么不得了发言的神之声啊？  
最后你还是放弃了拨打112*，但是还是把报警电话设置在了热键上。

很好，抵达的过程也十分套路。  
你翻着白眼带上了眼罩。  
这要是被卖到大山里当生育机器是不是还要给人数钱。  
车厘子之神又给了你启示：你再这么较真儿下去还要不要继续故事了！直接BE重来了我跟你说！  
继续，继续，您请还不行吗。

摘下眼罩，迎接你的是个穿着打扮酷似某种cosplay的男孩子。  
漂白的头发和眼下的黑眼圈让你严重怀疑这不只是个X销窝点是不是还涉及drug……  
但是这不重要。  
妈呀他超可爱的！  
你在心里做了一个捧心的动作。

我愿意留在这里测试绝对不是因为Ray太可爱了！你在心里默念着，接下了Ray给的测试游戏的任务。  
你活动了一下手指，准备开启游戏攻略之神模式……Wait. What the HELL？  
这浓浓的上世纪聊天室既视感……？  
呃，总之聊天得到他们的好感就行了吧？  
你顺手打开了笔记本做记录，然后暗搓搓的想再开一个做Ray的观察日记，结果发现可以做文字工作的软件除了自带的Word就只剩下LaTeX*了。

（铃铃铃……  
Ray：喂？  
MC：Ray你快救我！！  
Ray：怎么了你受伤了么？啊啊啊怎么办我没照顾好你我太没用了……Sob……  
MC：不是，那什么，你有Scrivener*么帮我考一份呗？  
Ray：？？？）

接下来的几天简直过的神仙一般的日子。  
不用给老板干活儿不用码论文，每天玩玩游戏，趁着Ray过来看情况或者送饭的时候调戏一下小动物一样可爱的Ray，虽然很想拉着Ray玩儿游戏但是他似乎很忙也没有xteam账号。你检查了一下笔记本里的Ray的观察日记，已经连续记录了四天Ray的可爱小动作和偷拍的照片，完美，Ray怎么能这么可爱！  
可惜原本顺畅的游戏测试工作被第四天晚上Ray的突然摊牌和一个薄荷绿色头发的男人打断了。

“Elixir？那是什么？”  
“我们在仪式上用来洗礼的东西，有些人喝下去之后会因为太强的副作用而痛苦。”  
“……废话化妆品喝下去不出人命才怪X生堂居然没有告你们么？”  
“MC，你说什么……？”  
“不，没什么你继续。”都说了心理吐槽不要嘴上说出来了，你暗自给了自己一巴掌。

所以这个X销窝点真的不仅X销，虐待，拐卖，还涉及drug的？  
你一身汗毛炸了起来。这他妈就是邪 教啊？  
感谢Ray小天使为了保护你隐瞒了你没有喝Elixir的事情。

“所以你的那个游戏也？”  
“是，那个你在测试的聊天游戏，其实并不是游戏。”  
“其实我早就发现那些不是AI了，毕竟考虑到目前人类的AI技术在认知方面的问题还没有决定性方法论的突破，AI的发展还需要长期的研究过程，你以为阿尔法狗的深度学习能力是多少科学家花了多长时间研究出来的【哔……系统警告】”  
车厘子之神警告你，你再这么吐槽下去就要把你踢进BE让你和Ray永不相见了。  
别，我错了我错了。

突然出现的薄荷绿色头发的男人好像就是惩罚你不顾车厘子之神的警告吐槽一般从天而降，然后旁若无人地和Ray开始了一番争吵。  
争吵的内容你听得云里雾里，不过还是抓住了一些关键词。  
Saeran，savior，brother，Luciel……  
看着Ray脸色惨白，头疼怒吼的样子，你虽然疑惑但是此时保护Ray比较重要。  
“V，你离Ray远一点。虽然不清楚现在这是什么情况，不过先生你擅闯私人领地了。”  
“MC，我十分抱歉，我……”  
“你最好，马上，消失。”你一字一顿地说着，听到身后传来巡逻人员的声音，你希望这个出现就给Ray带来痛苦的人赶快消失。

之后你发现V带来的后续灾害比你想象的还要多。  
你已经一整天没有见到Ray了。  
电话里面Ray的声音听起来十分虚弱，听他说他又喝那个Elixir了，而且还在不断工作中。你十分担心Ray的精神状况，这孩子自从昨天V的事情之后陷入了极度自我厌弃的状态中，再加上自虐一般工作和喝药，要不是因为你现在的出入仍然受限制，你真的想冲到Ray身边开导一下这孩子。  
因为担心Ray的情况你也一晚上没睡，就守着手机看看Ray会不会登陆聊天室或者打电话过来，然而等来的却是Ray嘴里的savior。

这个带着面具的金发女子有着甜美温柔的声线，虽然她如唱歌一般说出的话语极具吸引力，但是你还是本能地感觉到了危机。  
savior给了你通行的ID卡，但是你并没能顺利到达Ray的身边。  
看来你和Ray已经被隔离开了。  
是的，这个组织需要的是不断工作的Ray和乖乖在messenger上和RFA聊天邀请客人的你。  
你有些沮丧，因为你的Ray的观察日记已经好几天没有进展了，这个孩子的状况让人担心，不断自责的态度让人心疼。  
你不觉得Ray这个工作那么忙，身体那么糟糕，还会打电话给你唱摇篮曲的孩子是什么坏人，相反，你隐约察觉到了，那个一直操纵Ray工作的savior在下一盘什么大棋，而你和Ray不过是她利用的道具罢了。  
所以在Ray再一次想从你面前逃跑的时候，你冲上去狠狠抱住了Ray，给了这个可怜的孩子一个吻。

Fxxk you the ridiculous world, just let me give him a hug and some love.

如果有人伤害你，那么让我来保护你  
如果没人爱过你，那么让我来爱你。  
如果是为了把你拉出这操蛋世界的泥潭，我无所畏惧。

“我没那么柔弱，收回你那个恐吓的面孔。”对着被灌药后转变人格的Saeran，比起害怕你更多的是愤怒。  
“你会狂暴不过是因为你害怕我罢了。”你相信Saeran会恢复温柔的那个他。  
“相信我，如果我愿意的话，就这个姿势我随时可以要你的命。”在Saeran不断的挑衅下，你就着他把你压制在身下的姿势冷淡地看着他说。  
“你以为饿我几天我就会屈服吗？你当我死线的时候都是怎么熬过来的？”即使因为多日未进食而显得脸色惨白，你也没有停止反抗。  
“我不是玩具，我也不是没用的人，你的这些话左右不了我的信念。”  
他当年一定承受过比这更多的痛苦。  
你捂紧胸口，蜷缩在床上。  
现在你所遭受的，不过是Saeran把小时候自己遭受的都宣泄在你身上罢了。  
加油MC。你给自己打气。不能哭，要勇敢，要坚强，要带Saeran离开这里，要教会Saeran爱的意义。  
如果你放弃了，谁来帮Saeran。  
你拍了拍自己的脸，打开聊天室继续怒怼暴躁的saeran和rika。

“不要再操纵Saeran了。”  
“因为你也害怕我所以你也急于摆脱我。”  
“只有你觉得这个无情残忍的悲伤地方是天堂。”  
“你根本不懂爱，你那只是操纵而已。”  
“谁给你的权力决定我是否有用。”  
“Go back and read The Phenomenology of Mind，then we talk.”  
也许是你的勇敢和坚定影响了Saeran，Saeran开始动摇了，他开始思考了，他也想离开这个鬼地方了。与此同时，Rika陷入了恐慌，她不会让Saeran离开这里，她还要利用Saeran对付RFA的成员们。所以她要消除你。真正意义上的消除你。

你思考着如何才能逃出这个地方，感到门的方向传来了声响。你瞬间警戒起来，直到听到Saeran熟悉的声音。  
“放松，我不是来折磨你的。”借着月光，Saeran苍白的脸上的黑眼圈更加明显，“我不会再折磨你了。”  
“即使我折磨你，你也没有把你的痛苦反馈给我。”  
你松了一口气，你的坚持还是有效果的，“我知道，虽然说了这些残忍的话的是你，但是痛苦也是反射到了你身上，”你微笑着拍了拍胸口，“放心，我很坚强的。”  
“但是，不管你怎么努力，我还是无法放弃我对这个世界的恨意，在这个地狱重新开始一切。”  
你一听，笑容都垮掉半边。别啊孩子，我这么努力坚持下来了你就跟我说这个？别拦着我我要跳起来打你了！  
“但是，Ray是可以重新开始的。”  
“他不知道如何去恨，比起恨别人他宁愿伤害自己。”  
你这次真的跳了起来，“不不，你们两个是一个人啊，如果Ray可以重新开始你也可以啊……哎别跑！！这孩子怎么又跑！！”你们Choi家兄弟与其当黑客不如去当短跑选手啊可以拿奥运金牌的你知道吗？这说话半道儿就跑的毛病是学的谁！  
你气得一阵胃疼，因为没有正常进食而产生的多余胃酸折磨着你的胃。

感谢RFA成员的努力，没过多久messenger终于恢复了正常，你迅速和RFA的同伴们互通了消息，然后担忧着Saeran的安全。  
这孩子把你一个人关在自己房间还毁了监视你的摄像机，然后人跑没了？！Rika那边已经发疯要抓他了。你在房间里坐立不安，Saeran会跑来你的房间和你说那些话，那么Rika也会蹲守在你的房间门口抓Saeran。你还没办法出门！  
啊啊啊简直着急死了。你抓着头发烦躁不安。  
即使是聊天室里Yoosung和Zen生活里的那些段子都没办法让你笑出来。  
你听着外面乱哄哄的脚步声，收拾好了自己来时的背包，别了，我的X德赛。  
可惜了，你的Ray的观察日记最终是写不完了。  
信徒们冲进房门要把你带走的时候，灯突然灭了，Saeran简直和好莱坞电影里一般登场，你在考虑到底是欢呼还是确认一下这孩子的身体状况的时候，Saeran拉着你就要离开这里。  
“稍等我拿一下包。”  
“？”  
“有我重要的观察日记，关键我的X德塞还没打完。”  
“……”  
你背好了书包，活动了一下手腕和脚踝，然后在Saeran的目瞪口呆表情作为背景下，一脚踹飞了挡在门口的信徒。  
“可算是能活动一下了，我现在是正当防卫不构成犯罪，”你回头拉住Saeran的手，“走吧，我们离开。”  
这次，是两个人一起离开。

“恕我直言，这位先生，我们现在好像在逃跑过程中吧。”你面无表情地看着在花园里寻寻觅觅似乎想偷渡某种花的Saeran。  
“恕我直言，这位小姐，我们现在的确在逃跑过程中。”Saeran回头瞄了一眼你手机上开着的聊天室。  
你结束了聊天室收起手机，“所以我们的逃跑路线？”  
“你先躲到衣柜里，我去监控室破坏监控系统，然后我们一楼车库会合。”  
“所以你需要额外的电脑么，我的可以借你。”  
Saeran一脸复杂地看着你从书包里掏出笔记本。  
“还有你们这里的车你有钥匙么？我觉得我好像不应该问驾照的问题。”  
“……你只要安全到会合地点就可以了。”Saeran把你推进了衣柜。  
你有些失落地看着手上的电脑，“其实我可以帮你的啊……”

Saeran花了一些时间躲开追踪的信徒，到达和你约好的地点，见你已经坐在驾驶座冲他打招呼了。  
“你哪里来的钥匙？”  
“喏，人还在那边躺着呢。”  
“……”  
“一不小心发现了物理学圣剑。”就拿来用了。  
“……你为什么这么熟练啊？”  
“发现白学家，叉出去吧。”你觉得现在好像不是开玩笑的时候，“系好安全带。”你习惯性活动了一下手指，“咬紧牙关，咬到舌头我可不负责！”  
还想说什么的Saeran瞬间闭嘴。  
原本像被关在高塔里的公主一样的女孩子放飞自我成大姐头了怎么办在线等？  
答：乖乖跪好。

“Luciel被绑架了你知道么。”你从后视镜确认着后方有没有追兵，一边确认驾驶路线。  
“嗯？”Saeran虽然惊讶但是很快又恢复了冷静，“我早就知道有这么一天了。”  
“所以是你们那个倒霉爹干的？”你抽手回复了一下聊天室里Jaehee的问询，“联系一下RFA一起找人？”  
Saeran没回答。  
“我不知道，我现在还没准备好见他，”过了一会儿Saeran开口，“但是他必须活着，就像我现在活着一样。”  
“很好，”你把车停到Saeran说的安全的小木屋后面，“那我们先处理一下messenger上那边的追踪问题，然后联系Jumin他们的Intelligence unit？”  
“好……不过你为什么又拿出了电脑。”  
“只是简单的抹去行踪什么的我好歹也能帮点儿忙。这几天憋死我了。”你跃跃欲试，完全忘了自己是个几天没怎么吃过东西刚从囚禁中逃出的虚弱的人。  
“……”Saeran扭头不想看你眼睛里燃烧的火焰。

虽然Saeran和Intelligence unit尽全力执行了Seven的拯救计划，总统顺利落马，但是Seven本人却不见踪影。  
“他肯定还活着。”Saeran盯着电脑屏幕，他已经黑进了Agency的数据库查找seven的资料。  
“那就把他揪出来，”你在另一边恶狠狠地盯着电脑屏幕看新闻上报道的总统落马后续，“要是不愿意回来就先按地上打一顿友情破颜拳，然后我们打包扔回家。”你一口咬碎了嘴里的棒棒糖，“我不发威你们当我是Elly吗？”  
Saeran已经开始适应了你突然就张牙舞爪的本性，扭头瞄了眼对着新闻上前总统照片虐待嘴里糖果的你，默默给自己还不知道在哪里藏着的哥哥点了个蜡。

——我无比期待着，我们再见的那一天。  
——所以，Saeyoung，等我。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*112是韩国报警电话  
*LaTex，Scrivener是排版系统和写作软件，常写论文的小伙伴们应该很熟悉了（。说多了都是泪

也不知道自己码出的什么玩意儿……总之就是，MC成功捞出了Saeran真是太好了，然后两个人赶快去吧Seven也捞回来吧！！已经经历了7条线的女战神MC无所畏惧！

lo主已经逃了不要追了（。


End file.
